The Vampire Games
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Draco has been turned into a vampire. He will have to compete through a series of games. Being allowed to bring only one other person for help. The person He chose to help him was the smartest witch of his age. Hermione Granger. Coupled with an ancient family tie and a murder mystery. Emotions run high. Will they win before she gets bitten?
1. Encounter

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter. Ps: This is a story I have going on another site that I wanted to share on here. My pen name on HPFF is ClaireVampiress. This has been beta'd by Ashling. Enjoy! **

* * *

Blood, a metallic and sweet smell, was so strong he could taste it in the air. It was the only thing he remembered the most from that life changing night a month ago. Even now it was still the same, only that it was _her_ blood that called to him. It called to him everywhere he went. He shook his head trying to distract himself from the admittedly disturbing thoughts. He should not be thinking of her blood right then. It was distracting enough on a good day.

He had started to follow her as soon as they arrived back to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. Not that she knew he was watching and following her around. She had remained blissfully unaware of his nearly constant presence. He didn't really understand why he keep following her, especially her, but that was how he found out that she came to the Astronomy tower every night to clear her head and think.

She was coming, he felt his fangs lower the sensation tickled the roof of his mouth as her scent, a rose and creamy scent that could only be described as vanilla, started to fill the hallway. He crouched behind the suit of armor he was hiding behind waiting for her to pass. Soon she was almost upon him, so close that all he had to do was reach over, grab her, and sink his fangs into her neck.

He resisted, however his eyes flashed blood red he closed his eyes fighting the urge and covered his nose trying to block out the scent that was uniquely her. Unfortunately her scent only became unbearably stronger. He could hear her heart beat and blood running through her veins. He always heard hers. No matter where they were or how many people surrounded them in class, in the hallways, or dining hall, hers always drowned out all others. The ability was truly starting to get on his nerves. He shook his head again.

He crouched lower in the shadows ducking behind a suit of armor as she passed. He used the sleeve of his cloak to cover his mouth and nose until she had passed. Once he was sure it was safe to follow her, he jumped from the shadow of the suit of armor to another following her as stealthily as he could. He avoided the beams of light that shimmered through the window panes and holes in the ceiling. Placing one foot in front of the other, making sure he didn't make a sound to alert her.

Whenever she would stop to look around to see if she was being followed he pressed up against the wall keeping hidden in the shadows. He had to snap himself out of the trance her blood seemed to put him in. He didn't want t hurt her if he didn't focus he probably would. He knew he needed her help, no matter that he hated to admit it, even to himself. Once at the bottom of the stairs he looked up watching her from below, waiting for his chance. Assured that she wasn't going to look down and catch him, he silently crept up the stairs. Again, he avoided the moonlight that now streamed through the open ceiling of the Astronomy tower. To reduce his chances of being caught, if the beams hit him it would cause a shadow she would undoubtedly see.

He approached her slowly from behind. When she swerved around to see who it was she felt, he quickly disappeared. Once she had relaxed again, he decided to pounce. He easily pushed her up against the wall, pinning her to the wall by her wrists, facing away from him. He bent his head forward, grazing his fangs gently over her neck to get her attention.

"I need your help, Granger," he whispered dangerously into her ear.

"M-Malfoy?" Granger squeaked, squirming to break free, but it only made him increase his grip on her wrists to keep her from struggling.

He heard her heartbeat quicken in fear, and he felt her tense as his fangs scraped against her neck harder than the first time.

"Y-you're a vampire! What, how, when did that happen?" She spoke bravely; he could tell she was trying to hide her fear.

Draco didn't think she was doing a very good job of it. He could hear the subtle difference in her voice.

"Be quiet Granger," Draco hissed into her ear. "I need your help. I want you to come here tomorrow night at midnight, alone. If you tell anyone where you're going or if you're followed, I will know about it. Just so you know Potter's invisibility cloak can't hide his scent. If you do not agree to meet me or you fail to follow my terms," he paused, "well I rather not think about it. You have until tomorrow night to make your decision."

He pushed away from her and was gone before she even had a chance to process everything that had happened. Draco knew that she'd be there. She was too much of a know it all to not want to find out the whole story.

The next morning Draco followed her after breakfast to the library. He knew she had the day off from classes that day. Since they had only 2 classes that day and she didn't take any classes that taught on that day so she had free time, which is why he spoke to her last night so that she would have plenty of time to mull things over. He kept to the shadows, the hood of his cloak shielding him from the burning effects of the sun, and adjusted his darkly tinted glasses, that were charmed to protect his sensitive eyes.

Granger currently sat at her usual spot in the far right corner of the library surrounded by what looked to be at least two dozen books. Draco suspected that she was researching vampires and debating with herself about whether or not she should meet him or not. She had her nose buried into the first one on the books on the pile. He snuck past her, an easy thing to do when she was reading and sat on the chair in the corner on the other side of the isle so he could still see her, and the corner was dark and away from windows.

Around noon she was joined by Potter and Weasley, Draco tensed and leaned back more into his chair, making sure he was incased in the shadows that were created by the bookcase and the wall He tuned into their conversation, hoping that Granger wouldn't give him away.

"Hey, we missed you at lunch," Weasley spoke smiling as he took the seat next to her.

"We were worried; we figured you'd be here studying something. You know, most people actually relax when they have a day free of studying. What are you doing anyway?" Potter asked leaning over to see what she was reading.

"_How to spot and protect yourself against creatures of the night_ by Mathilda Bagshot," Harry read aloud. "I don't remember vampires being discussed or having homework assigned in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I thought that wasn't until next term." Potter continued sitting down opposite her.

"Yes well, Professor Richardson is letting me do an extra credit essay because you know; I'm paranoid about my grade in that class. It's on vampires, really I'm fine." She smiled sweetly to Potter, in which he returned it with a grin.

Draco gagged.

"Well, it really isn't good for you to skip as many meals as you do when studying." Draco heard a rustling sound as he watched Potter fish out a small bag of peanuts from his pocket. "It's the only thing I knew I could get passed Madame Pince." Potter passed the bag to Granger, which she took gratefully.

Draco noticed that Potter's hand lingered a fraction of a second longer than it needed to. Granger didn't seem to notice. It was a small gesture that only guys could really detect. He scoffed. _Did Potter really think he had a chance with her? Wait…Why did he care? _He shook his head and blamed the passing thoughts on a lack of blood.

Potter and Weasley lingered in the library with Granger for another half hour talking and joking around. Draco wasn't sorry to see them leave for class, but scoffed again when the hug between Potter and Granger lasted more than two seconds. Draco couldn't tell if Potter kissed her on the cheek or not from the angle he was sitting at.

Draco slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the blood replenishing potion that he had brought with him and took a sip. Normally Draco would have gone out hunting for his nourishment but he hadn't had a chance to hunt in the past two days. The potion at least would tie him over until he could hunt again. Plus he hoped that the added nourishment would stop the crazy thoughts going through his mind. Granger went back to her spot, working even harder in her research, and could be seen scratching notes on a piece of parchment.

He chuckled knowing that the idea of not knowing was driving Granger nuts. He could tell by how erratic her pulse was getting, and by the fact that he just knew her.

He drummed his fingers on the table bored of watching Granger delve into one book after another. He soon noticed that she sucked and bit her lower lip when she was really into a book, or when something interesting had caught her eye. In fact he actually thought it was rather cute.

Draco snapped awake at the sound of the library doors opening. He hadn't even noticed that he had drifted off. Looking up, he saw that it was Potter again. Draco truly couldn't stand him, even if he did save the Wizarding world from the Dark Lord.

He tensed up thinking Granger may decide to tell Potter about their encounter, but she didn't.

"I figured you could use some company. That and I need a little help with History of Magic." Potter embarrassedly rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down next to her.

To close for Draco's liking, he felt his fangs unsheathing in reaction, but he ignored the impulse. Slamming his head quietly onto his arms disgusted and annoyed at his-self at the same time.

He looked back up, risking a glance back over to his enemy and Granger.

They were deep in conversation about something, laughing, and their heads together, twice Granger hit Potter's arm playfully before going back to her own work. Other than that they seemed to be working in comfortable semi silence.

When night finally fell Draco watched them leave the library, Potter holding her bag and taking her hand as they walked back to their common room. He waited a full three minutes before leaving, but instead of following them like he wanted to, he went to the Astronomy tower and waited, deciding that the wait would give him time to calm down before Granger arrived.

Exactly at midnight, he heard her coming up the stairs. He closed his eyes as he waited. His arms folded, leaning against the railing as the wind blew his white blonde hair in front of his eyes. The moon illuminated the area where he stood. It took five minutes before Granger emerged from the stairs. Slightly out of breath, having obviously run all the way there, her cheeks were flushed red and her hair was more of a mess than usual.

She cautiously entered the tower room. Draco turned around to face her, jumping up onto the railing so that he was sitting on it; his hands gripping the golden metal for support. Granger placed one hand to her hip, her other hand held her wand, which she raised and pointed it defensively at Draco.

He just smirked keeping a deceiving calm and relaxed appearance.

"Put your wand away Granger before you hurt yourself," he laughed as she scowled at him.

"Okay, listen up Malfoy. You better start explaining to me what is going on. What happened to you? How are you a vampire; and while you are at it, why don't you tell me, why on earth do you need my help?"

"Well, as much as I hate everything you represent, I can't deny that your intelligent, not to mention that I can easily get over your blood status if you are of use, which you are. Trust me; it pains me just as much as it pains you."

Draco covered his mouth and nose with his hand, fighting the instinct to just kill her and be done with her forever.

"You better listen up Granger, because what I am about to tell you concerns me, you, and the welfare of others. Plus I will not be repeating myself, so use that brain of yours to actually remember what I am about to say. I truly hate repeating myself to your kind."

"My kind?" she hissed angrily. "You listen to me Malfoy, if you want my help you are going to have to start treating me with at least some respect, or no deal."

Draco mulled it over in his head, weighing the pros and cons. After a few minutes he had made his decision.

"Fine, you have a deal. Now will you listen to me?"

Granger folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes, go on."

Draco cleared his throat and began to speak.


	2. Change

**Authors Note: Beta'd by Ashling. I do not own Harry Potter. I really had fun writing this story which is why I'm sharing it on this site.**

* * *

Draco looked over at Granger; his face was paler than usual. He had already been pale, which in this case was a very good attribute to have since no one would notice that he was a vampire by looking at him. Otherwise, Draco was sure that someone would have already figured it out. The fact that he was a very good actor didn't hurt matters either.

Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and could feel his fangs sliding down. Her scent was so intoxicating it was getting difficult to control himself around her.

"It started a month ago," he began. "I was in my bedroom finishing the last of my summer homework, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I looked over to my bed side clock and saw that it was eight-thirty pm, so I assumed that it was one of the house elves…," he trailed off looking over to Granger.

Granger was currently giving him the most disapproving scowl he had ever seen in his life. Draco would have found it rather cute if it had it not been so disruptive.

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped at her, "I am very polite and nice to my house elves, it is my father that is so cruel and abusive."

He heard her quietly huff to herself and could tell she was about to speak up.

"This is not the time for you to start on your SPEW," he cut her off before she could say a single word on the subject.

Here he was trying to explain to her what had happened to him and about how badly things were about to get, and all she cared about was the treatment of his house elves. It was enough to drive a sane person crazy. He was not even surprised when Granger sighed in annoyance, clearly wanting to say what was on her mind, but he knew she realized that now wasn't the right time for that conversation.

"May I continue now or would you like to add something else."

"No please do continue, _Malfoy._ I'm all ears." She sarcastically said while continuing to glare at him.

It seemed to him that even when they were trying to be civil to one another they still couldn't talk to each other without breaking into some form of fight. Some things would never change.

"There's no need to be so sarcastic." He said rolling his blood red eyes, which glowed in the darkness, before continuing. "As I was saying…"

_I had heard__ a knock at __my bedroom door, and thought it was Trinket, my house elf, who always knocks__before entering so that it does not startle me. However, when I opened the door, I was shocked to see it was my father. I found this very curious because my father never just decided on a whim to come see me. Ever since Potter defeated the Dark Lord and the _Wizengamot _decided to put father on house arrest, he has hardly left his study except to eat and sleep. _

_My father swept by me into the room so fast that he knocked into me. I stumbled and had to hold onto the door to keep from falling. _ Once I had gained my balance I turned around to face my father. I tensed as I watched wearily as he paced back and forth at the end of my bed, while tugging at his hair erratically. _To be truthful, he looked like a rabid werewolf. It was obvious that my father had been drinking, even from three feet away I could smell the fire whiskey radiating off him. I hate it when he drinks because I can never predict what he is going to do. I have the scars to prove it. He had the tendency to become rather violent toward me and others around him._

_He stopped pacing and turned towards me, his eyes were wild and dark from drinking, and I could tell that something was really bothering him._

"_Draco," he paused, "I need you to apparate to Nocturn Alley and then head to Borgan and Burkes. There you should find a spiderweb necklace made completely of finely cut strands silver with an onyx spider in the middle of the web on the far left back counter. I need you to pick it up."_

"_Father, What…?" I tried to ask _

"_Don't ask questions!" He snapped pointing his wand at my chest._

_My only choices were to either go on this crazy errand, or stay here and get punished. I knew that I had no other choice but to choose the former. If I had known then what I know now about what would happen I would have stayed there._

_I decided that it was best not to push my father's temper, so I picked up my wand from off my desk and aparated. Upon appearing in Nocturn Alley I immediately noticed that it was unusually silent. Normally there would be a ton of noise all throughout Nocturn Alley from the many strange untrustworthy people interacting with each other and the vendors yelling out their many wares. No matter the time of day, or night one would suspect some amount of chaos. However tonight there was nothing but dark silence. Looking around I noticed a light in the distance coming from Borgan and Burkes. It seemed to be the only place open in all of Nocturn Alley._

_Even though it was summer the air was as cold as an early winter night. I could see my breath coming out in bursts of white mist in front of me. Shaking the chill off I headed toward the only beam of light in the darkness and entered the store._

_It didn't take me long before I reached the shop. I opened the door of the store cautiously, hearing the bell above the door ring three times as it opened and shut it. Taking out my wand from my pocket I held it in front of me tightly, while I quickly scanned the interior of the store for any sign of the owners. Unfortunately there seemed to be no sign of life at all in the whole store. My instincts were telling me that something about the situation felt terribly wrong and since my instincts were normally right, I just wanted to find the necklace so that I could get out of there. _

_It took me over an hour of hard searching through counters filled with odd objects and tons of boxes in the back of the store before I was able to find the necklace. It had been hidden in a cupboard in very back of the storage room on the highest shelf. My hand hesitated over the necklace, goose bumps crawled down my spine. Again I got the feeling that something wasn't right. Suddenly I hear a loud bang behind me and my hand grasped the necklace_

_It happened immediately: Draco felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground as his whole body was speeding forward in a howl of wind. Just as suddenly his feet slammed into the ground and the necklace fell out of his hand. _

_The necklace had been a portkey and looking around it seemed to have transported me to somewhere in the black forest. In the distance I recognized a house that was once used as a Death Eater hideout. As you could probably imagine I was extremely tense and freaked out by this. I looked around me carefully trying to get my bearings, while I picked up the necklace up from the ground and put it around my neck. _

_Casting Lumos on my wand I circled the area around me trying to see everything around me at once. As I circled towards the left I saw three hooded figures appear from the trees into the clearing._

"_Is this him?" the tallest of the three __spoke._

"_Yes, he has the necklace and he smells like a Malfoy," the one to the right replied._

_I was obviously confused since I had no idea what these crazy people were talking about. I looked over at the smallest of the group, the stranger on the right, and could tell just by his stance that he was the one in charge despite the fact that it seemed as if he was trying to act innocent. The small man looked up at the night sky and was shocked by the sight of his fangs. It was then that I knew they were vampires._

_The one on left began speaking again; however I didn't hear a word he was saying because I was distracted by a rustling sound to my far left. I turned towards the sound and saw another man standing in the moonlight. He had Pale skin, blood red eyes flashing in the moon light, and long silver hair falling to midway down his back. It was obvious to be that the new stranger was also a vampire. Judging by what I was seeing I could tell that this one was stronger than the three cloaked ones standing in front of me. My heart beat quickened. Not out of fear but anxiousness. I didn't know it then but that would be one of the last times my heart would ever beat again. _

_Every instinct was telling me that I was out numbered and need to run if I wanted to survive, however I don't know why but I decided to stand and fight. The next thing I knew I was being surrounded on all sides by the four vampires. Instantly I knew that the only chance I had to survive was if I started shooting spells at the vampires in hopes of clearing a path for escape. Unfortunately no matter what spell I shot at the vampires nothing seemed to be working. It didn't help that they were able to dodge faster than anyone I have ever seen in my life._

_Suddenly I saw an opening to my right and I made a run for it. I could hear the vampires yelling orders at each other behind me. My mind was running a mile a minute, trying to come up with some way to get to safety. The whole time I ran I kept shooting spells behind me. Bam, a cold sharp wind hit the left side my face and I was slammed from behind into a tree. _

"_This is going to __hurt," one of the vampires whispered into my left ear. _

_I tried to turn my head so that I could get a look at which one had me pinned against the tree, but it only caused him to press me harder into the tree. The next thing I knew there was pain in my neck from where the vampire had bitten me. I could feel my life slowly draining from my body. I knew was going to die and there was nothing I could bloody do about it. _

_I was just about to lose consciousness when I felt myself being spun around, my back scraping against the bark of the tree. I was so weak I couldn't even open my eyes to see which vampire had attacked me and then I felt something hot and sweet dripping onto my lips. The liquid had a sharp metallic taste. Something in me knew that it was blood, my attackers blood, dripping unto my lips. Even though I knew shouldn't drink the blood, but a part of me knew that in order to survive I would have to. Using the last of my strength I grabbed hold of his wrist, wrapped my lips around it and drank. _

_When my attacker finally managed to pull his wrist away from me, I thought I was going to be okay. At least for a second there I did until the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life, worse than even being hit by the Crucio curse, hit me. For over an hour I my body writhed on the forest floor. I was able to tell how long by the position of the moon in the night sky._

_Finally I felt my heart stop beating. My eyes became sharper and I was able to see better than I ever had been able to. My hearing also become sharper and I started hearing the heart beats and blood flow of every living animal around me. I could even hear every little tree leaf that rustled in the wind. It was like being born again, yet the pain didn't seem to be letting up. The pain didn't stop until I was able to grab a passing rabbit. Biting into the animal, I drained it quickly causing the pain to finally stop._

_By the time I was able to gather my wits about me, all four of the vampires were gone. I was a newborn vampire and angry. Angry that I had been beaten in a fight, and angry that I had been changed, A fact that hadn't quite reached my brain of all I was hungry. A hunger that was so intense I never felt anything like it. I had no clue what to do and so I did the first thing that came to mind I grabbed my fallen wand from the ground by the tree and casted the Lumos spell. For a split second I was worried that I might not be able to do magic. Thankfully I was still able to. So I summoned up a protronus and sent it to Professor Dumbledore. Surprisingly he answered me back despite the fact that I had tried to kill him in sixth year. _

_The crazy thing was the old coot already knew that I had turned. I don't know how he knew, but he has been giving me blood replenishing potions ever since. Dumbledore then brought me here to Hogwarts to live until school started. A week after I arrived at Hogwarts I received a letter with an unknown seal. Inside it read:_

_Dear New Blood Draco Abraxus Lucius Malfoy,_

_You are hereby summoned by the High Court Council to Vlad Dracula's hidden castle on October 31__st __for the New Blood tournament. The instructions are located on the back of this letter. Every five hundred years all newly turned vampires are to fight for the right to continue living. Those who fail will be killed. Those who survive shall be allowed to continue living and then have a right to gain rank. Be aware that this is not a request, failure to come to the tournament will result in you being hunted down and killed. You are allowed to bring one outsider in order to help you during the tasks. Note that new bloods from all kind of the clans, as well as already established vampires will be there, so make sure that your outsider is capable of handling his or her self. Be advised that you are not to leave them unattended for any reason or you shall suffer the consequences._

_Sincerely,_

_Martha_

_Secretary to the High Council_

"After thinking about it for days I came to the decision that you would be the best person to ask to help me. You're the only one I feel that would be able to handle yourself against a bunch of vampires and intelligent enough to help me with any task that they give me. For weeks I have been trying to figure out how I could get your help."

As soon as he finished speaking he stepped forwards and handed Granger the letter that the High Council sent to him. Looking up at him, she took the letter he offered to her and started to read it. Draco figured that she would have wanted to read the letter so that she could confirm what he had said was true.

"Even though I would rather you answer quickly, I am going to give you time to think, so you don't have to answer right now. In fact you can also keep the letter. I already have it completely memorized so I really don't need it. I shall await your final answer by owl."

Quicker than she could blink Draco disappeared into the shadows leaving her to think she was left alone in the dark shadowy astronomy tower. From his hiding place Draco watched as the moonlight shone down upon her making her look like an angel to his darkness. He stood there watching her think , waiting for her to make a decision on whether or not she would actually help him or not.

Part of himself wondered why he didn't tell her about how he had been thinking of her in those last moments, but that would mean he would had to admit it to himself. He would rather blame it on the ravenous hunger of the change. After all he is a Malfoy and she is Granger.


	3. Hermione's Decision

Hermione didn't sleep well that night. She kept tossing and turning unable to get comfortable, while thinking about all the things that Draco had said to her. Looking over at her night stand, the clock read an hour until breakfast. With a deep sigh, Hermione decided to give up on sleep, tossing the blankets off her the bed, she got up and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione was so tired and lost in her thoughts that she never even saw the dark shadowing figure standing near the window closest to her bed, slink out of the room towards the flight of stairs. Yawning, Hermione headed straight into the bathrooms to do her usual morning routine, taking an extra-long and hot shower to help refresh her enough to get through her classes before heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

The great hall was practically empty this early in the morning. In fact that only ones in the Great Hall was two Ravenclaw fifth years and a second year Hufflepuff. Hermione cross the Great Hall and went over to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

Sitting down Hermione proceded to randomly pile food on her plate with not really noticing what she was putting on it, lost in her thoughts. She half-heartedly picked at her breakfast not really in the mood to eat. A sudden tap on her shoulder startled Hermione out of her thoughts and caused her to jump two feet in her seat. Turning around she saw that it was Harry.

"You ok Mione? Ever since yesterday you have been off, and don't think I haven't noticed.

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind, exams you know?"

"Uh-huh, like I believe that." He said sitting down next to her.

She groaned inwardly. Harry was more observant than was good for him sometimes

"No matter how hard you're studying," he pointed at her plate before continuing, "I have never seen you eat cereal on toast," causing her to look down at her plate.

She had indeed, embarrassingly enough, put cereal on her toast, as well as something that looked very much like scrambled eggs. She pushed her plate away having lost what little appetite she did have.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Just, thinking about my parents, that's all. They are still quite a bit angry at me for wiping their memories before sending them to Australia, where they would be safe, instead of letting them keep their memories." She lied.

Harry didn't seem to believe her but didn't call her out on the lie. Hermione never could lie very well, especially not to Harry.

"You know you can always talk to Ron and me about anything that might be bothering you, right. Even Ron's noticed you have been a bit dodgy since Thursday evening, when you came in late."

"I know. I'm fine, really, I am just not feeling my best that's all."

"I see, then you should probably try to take it easy today. What are your plans for this nice Saturday? Please, don't tell me you are going to the library."

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to the library"

"I figured you would say that, you would probably live in the library if they would let you." There was a small chuckle in his voice.

"So? I like the library. Full of dusty tomes waiting to be read and explored. It's our last year here anyway. There are a few sections I haven't finished reading and others I have yet to explore. Besides I have that extra credit paper due Monday for Defense against the Dark arts, I told you that yesterday."

"Alright, alright calm down Mione. I have quidditch practice today anyway. You should come and watch, you could use the fresh air. You haven't been outside since our Care of Magical Creatures class Wednesday morning."

She smiled, kissed Harry on the cheek and got up to leave.

"Ok Harry, I'll do that. I could use the break anyway. Plus, I like watching Ron and you play. As long as you guys are the ones doing the flying and my feet stay firmly on the ground I am happy."

She left a smiling Harry, her barely touched food behind, and made her way to the library. When she got there Hermione went to her favorite secluded spot in the back corner. Sitting on the chair at the far corner of the table, the same one as she did every day and pulled out a quill, an ink bottle, and a piece of parchment. She needed to sort out her thoughts.

Hermione dipped her quill into the ink and started to scratch out her thoughts on the parchment. By creating a T- chart, Hermione began listing the pro's on one side and the Con's on the other side on whether or not she should help Malfoy.

_Pros_ (I thought numbering the options and then placing her thoughts under each option would make it easier for the reader to tell the difference between each one.)

1. I would be able to use my skills to help. I can find facts faster than anyone else in their school, also my defense magic could use some practice.

2. He had asked for my help.

_The fact that he had even asked for her help, a muggleborn, meant that he was in serious need._

3. It affects more than one person. It affects me because this council probably know I know by now and if I don't help It will put me and my friends in danger.

_I want to help people. Plus, I haven't been able to test my magical abilities in a while, At least outside of class. How will I get good at Defense if I don't put it to use.? _

4. This would be great learning opportunity to find out more information about vampires.

_Especially since I am planning on going into the law field after graduating Hogwarts, the more I learn about other creatures now the easier it will be for me to help and judge all wisely and fairly. _

5. It would be a great test on how well I can handle things.

_I know I work well under pressure, since I've done it before. However, this situation will not only test my defensive abilities against more than just your ordinary creatures, wizards, and witches, but it will also test me on how well I can work under the pressure of working with someone I find so distasteful._

6. Possibly learn new kinds of magic.

_As much as I love to learn from books, there's much that still needs to be discovered and I know that can only be done through firsthand experience. Vampires have the oldest form of magic, though they can't usually use wand magic._

7. Learn the ways of another kind of creature.

_Well this goes with a great opportunity to learn more about vampires. _She scratched that one out.

8. This could help me in the future.

_Great for future reference._

9. Oddly Enough I want to help.

_Even though Malfoy has done nothing but make the last eight years of my life a living hell, I still want to help him. Maybe I feel like I owe him for trying to protect us from his aunt finding out whom we were, or maybe it is something else? I really just don't know. I guess the only way I am going to find out is if I agree to help Malfoy._

_Cons _

1. He is Malfoy.

_I hate him, he hates me. It's always been like that, it will always be like that._

2. He's a git.

_He is the most insufferable male I know and the only one that can truly get under my skin. The only guy I wouldn't have minded if he disappeared all of a sudden. _

3. He has a terrible attitude.

_His attitude is absolutely horrid! I don't know how long I would be able to deal with his attitude before wanting to kill him. Would I even survive long enough to get to wherever this tournament is taking place at? _

4. We'd kill each other.

_This is a proven fact. Whenever Malfoy and me are in the same room sparks tend to fly. I wouldn't give us five minutes before we are at each other's throats._

5. He's put me through hell for years.

_Yet he saved me twice._

6. I'd be stuck with him.

_I would be going against every rule in my book concerning Malfoy. This option also goes with the fact that I hate him, he is a terrible person with a bad attitude, and that we'd kill each other if we were together for more than 5 minutes._

7. I hate him.

_This sums everything negative up. _

Hermione surveyed her list thinking. By this time it was noon.

She weighed her options going over everything that had happened the last two days starting with last Thursday when Draco first approached her in the Astronomy tower. She had gone there to get some fresh air and to think. Lately she had been feeling weird around her best friend. Every time Harry was near her she felt…giddy, if that made any since. Then malfoy had stormed in ruining her peaceful thinking area by freaking her out.

She remembered the fear she felt when his fangs had grazed her neck, though she noted to herself that he had been quite gentle. He could have hurt her if he wanted to, but he hadn't, and she wondered why.

Looking down at her chart it was obvious that the positives far outweighed the negatives. Plus, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She could learn to get over the cons. She would help, but Malfoy would have to do something in return. She would figure out what when she next spoke to him.

She started putting everything in her bags, her mind still going over every little detail as she walked out of the library and made her way to the Owlery. Once at the Owlery she quickly scratched out her reply to Malfoy.

_Dear Malfoy_

_I have thought about it and I have decided that I will accept your invitation. Send an owl with where you would like to meet and when. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She kept it short and to the point. Folding up the letter, she called down one of the school owls, attaching the letter to its leg, giving it a small treat before sending the owl on its way off the balcony.

To be truthful she wasn't looking forward to being Malfoy's companion during the tournament. It made her uneasy to think about the fact that she'd be alone with Malfoy and a bunch of vampires for an unseen amount of time. Especially since most of the vampires will probably be Newborns. On the way back down the Owlery steps heading towards the common room, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She apologized quickly looking up.

It was Harry. She wasn't surprised.

"I thought you were supposed to be at practice?

"Hello Hermione. Practice isn't for another hour. I thought you were going to be in the library?" He said catching her by her arms so that she wouldn't fall.

The familiar warmth of being near Harry went through her and sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I was at the library, I uh, couldn't get my parents out of my mind so I would send them a letter, you know too apologize again. I also decided to send them some more of that sugarless candy floss that they like so much," she lied quickly.

She hated to lie to Harry, but she knew that if she told him what was really going on he would end up telling Ron, and together they would never let her go, especially not when it involved her being alone with their worst Enemy.

"Oh ok," he grinned believing her lie easily.

"I was just looking for you actually. I wanted to ask if you can help Ron and me after practice with our Transfiguration homework, because you know we just aren't getting it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't mind helping," she replied with a smile.

It was true she really didn't mind, she welcomed a distraction from what she was about to do. She didn't want to leave her best friends. Hermione didn't even know when she would see them again, and so she decided that she would grab what little time she could with them.

"Shall we head down to practice then?" He asked holding out his hand, which she took gratefully.

Harry and Hermione had barely made two steps onto the field, when they heard Ginny's voice shouting at Seamus. Harry shrugged and ran over to the fiery hot tempered red head and Seamus in hopes of diffusing the situation before things could get worse. While Hermione proceed up to the stands to watch catching sight of Seamus' girlfriend, Pavarti.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione asked Pavarti sitting down next to her.

"He lined her training robes with some form of powder from the twin's joke shop that apparently makes boils appear." Pavarti managed to say between fits of giggles.

They watched as it took Harry twenty minutes of arguing with Ginny and Seamus, and the occasional spell flying in order for him to get the situation under control. At one point Hermione had to duck down quickly to avoid being hit by one of Ginny's bat boggie hexes.

The Practice itself was good. It proved to be just the distraction that Hermione had needed. She had been proud to see that Ron was getting even better at his keeping skills, and Seamus was becoming one hell of a chaser. She was soon lost in the hype, and even cheered with the other girls; who had split up into two teams to support their relative friends or boyfriends, mini teams.

Practice ended just as the sun had started to set. As a group Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed inside for a quick dinner, and then they headed to the common room to work on their Transfiguration homework.

It took Hermione most of the night to help the boys catch up with, not only their Transfiguration, but also Charms, Potions and History of Magic. The whole time she kept looking out the window hoping to get Malfoy's reply, but no owl came. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Malfoy at dinner. She knew this because she had kept checking over at the Slytherin table for glimpses of his blonde head.

With a sigh Hermione stood up from the table that she had been sitting at for the last 4 hours, and stretched. The boys having gone to bed a half an hour ago leaving Hermione at the table supposedly finishing a Potions essay, but really she was waiting for an owl to arrive with a reply from Malfoy. However, it was obvious that she wouldn't be getting a reply tonight, so she tiredly went up the girl's stair case using the wall to keep her balance.

Pulling back the curtains around her bed to lay down, Hermione found that she couldn't, because Malfoy was already lying across her bed with one arm behind his head reading her letter.

Three thoughts went through her mind at that moment.

One: What was Malfoy doing lying on her bed?

Two: How did he, a boy and a Slytherin boy at that, get into the girls dormitories?

Three: Why was he in her room anyway, when he could have just owled her.


	4. Journey

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry potter. Draco's pov was beta'd by Ashling, however Hermione's part was just edited by me, I'm getting better but I'm still not very good and she never got to part two because real life has been busy for her. So forgive me for any mistakes, I tried! **

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched, jumping in surprise and moved as far away from the bed as she possibly could.

"What on earth? How did you? How is this possible? You're a boy! Boys aren't supposed to even be able to get into the girls dormitories! And this is the GRYFINDOR girl's dormitory. To get in you'd have to be a Gryffindor. How did a Slytherin get in here!."

Draco watched as she paced back and forth near the window, babbling and making no sense what so ever. He had managed to accomplish something she had thought impossible. It was a feat that he wanted to savor every moment of.

While Hermione was freaking out, Draco sat up his trade mark smirk on his face. Moving so he was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, he watched her continue to pace back and forth. His eyes were his normal Mercury-silver orbs, but they followed her much like a like a snake watches its victim. He enjoyed getting her flustered. The fact that no one else at Hogwarts could get her as flustered as he could boosted his ego.

"If you would settle down Granger, I'd be happy to tell you. As it is right now you wouldn't hear me over your inane babble!"

He smirked watching her gather her thoughts. He waited for her heart beat to slow back down to its normal familiar rhythm. He could tell by the angry look on her face however that she was far from calm. Finally she calmed enough to stop pacing and sat down on the bed opposite from him.

Despite the late hour of the night her roommates Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, and Alice Tolipan were not in yet. The first two were in detention and the latter two were downstairs studying for exams. Which she was feeling very grateful for at that moment. It would be hard to explain Draco to them.

"Firstly, I am here because I got your letter. I would have sent a reply by owl for us to meet in the Astronomy tower to discuss the details, but Potter has become suspicious and is currently camped out in the astronomy tower waiting for you."

_But, I had just saw him going up to bed. Of course, he probably snuck down and out in his invisibility cloak. _

Why Hermione was lost in thought Draco's eyes narrowed at Hermione, For he heard her heart beat skip a beat when he mentioned Potter's name. _Does she have feelings for Potter? _He pushed the thought out of his mind before he lost his temper and considering he was alone with Granger she would get the worst of it and he didn't want to hurt her. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"So I decided to wait here for you. I knew you would come up here eventually. As for how I got in here, I overheard Thomas telling the password to Longbottom, who I am not surprised had forgotten it. Since I knew the password, the Fat lady had to let in, though she wasn't too happy about it. I quickly moved past the couple that was snogging on the couch by the fire, and past you while you were busy staring out the window, not that you could have seen me anyway since I had made myself invisible for extra measure. As for the stairs it is common knowledge that no male can touch the girls stairway or they would risk activating whatever enchantment is on the stairs, so I decided to test some of my new powers. I became weightless so I wouldn't trigger the enchantments and simply walked up. " He finished with a touch of sarcasm laced in his explanation.

Hermione's mouth formed an O shape as it clicked. "Of course there are loads of ways a vampire you could have gotten in here. I pictured you crawling on the ceiling or something like in Dracula. I am pleasantly surprised at how practical your tactic was. You aren't as moronic as I thought you were." She grinned.

"Well, imagine my relief that Gryfindor's know-it-all book worm thinks I'm practical. Hello Granger I do have the second highest marks after you in school, or do you not look at the averages? "

Her face went pink and he chuckled finding it funny and cute how something so small and unimportant as grades could get her embarrassed.

"So, have you decided to help me?" He spoke in a quite almost a whispering voice. To break the silence that had fallen between them.

She had opened her mouth to speak but he put up his hand in a silencing gesture causing her to scowl but then she heard it too. Footsteps and voices were coming up the stairs.

"Hide!" She hissed

He didn't need to be told for he was already shutting the curtains around her bed closed around him, sitting very still so not to make any noise. A few seconds later He heard the door open and the familiar voices of Lavender brown and Pavarti Patil.

"There you are Hermione, we were looking for you" said Parvarti

"We were heading back to the common room," Lavender interjected. "Since Filch kept us late in our detention, that we got last week for being caught with Ron and Dean."

"Anyway" Pavarti continued interrupting what was probably a prepared story of what happened.

It was a good thing Pavarti had interrupted Lavender for Draco could already guess what Filch had caught them doing and he really didn't want the mental imagery. He made a face and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"We ran into Harry near the astronomy tower, he's worried about you and asked us to check on you when we got back. He said you have been acting weird the last couple days."

"I totally agree with him, you have been very out of the ordinary" Lavender pitched in excitedly. "Is it a boy? Oh who is he! "

"He's nobody! I uh, um I mean there's no boy I've just been having, uh problems with my parents that's all." Hermione's voice getting a panicked lilt to it spoke up for the first time since the girls started their hurried back and forth talking.

"So there is a boy!" Lavender squealed; completely ignoring Hermione's last statement, and picking up on the slip up." Who is he? Tell us all about him!" Draco covered his ears a bit, Lavenders High pitched voice was like sand paper against his ear drums.

"There is no boy lavender! " Hermione huffed impatiently and Draco could imagine she probably had folded her arms at this point. He had studied her well enough over the years, and had been subject to her Irritation before, to notice that small habit she did.

"ANYWAY." Pavarti cut in again. "He told us to tell you he wants to speak to you tomorrow after breakfast in the astronomy tower. It sounded urgent"

"O-ok I'll talk to him. " She sounded nervous, Draco rolled his eyes. So the Golden boy won the book worms attention? No surprise there. He thought bitterly.

"Sooo, you and Harry huh? I saw you two other night when you were coming back from the library." Lavender spoke sweetly. Draco moved closer to the curtains to hear better his attention being caught.

"S-saw what?" She squeaked

"You and Harry were a bit closer than usual. Holding hands and all that."

"Harry always does that." Hermione sounded confused as if she didn't know why people were getting a different Idea.

Draco sighed softly relieved. _At least they weren't kissing. Wait why do I care? _

"Anyway, I'll talk to him. ' Hermione spoke with confusion.

The two girls said their goodbyes going downstairs to see if they could get filled in on what they had missed why in detention. Once the voices and footsteps had faded down some, He could still hear them in the common room but they were alone upstairs again.

Draco opened the curtains. His eyes were red he sensed Hermione's subtle body changes throughout that conversation and the whole Potter thing had pissed him off, he didn't want to admit why, just like at the Yule ball he blamed it on that he just hated Potter, and Krum. He took a deep breath to calm down, more out of habit than necessity.

"Have you decided to help?" He growled

"Yes, I have decided to help. On two conditions."

"What conditions would that be Granger?" He narrowed his eyes distrustfully, sure that he wasn't going to like her condition.

"You aren't allowed to call me mudblood or insult my background what so ever. Understood? "

He was already planning on not calling her that so he had no problems agreeing to that term. "Fine, it's a deal book worm. What is your second condition?"

"I know we are probably going to fight but let's both agree to make this easier on us both and TRY to be nicer to each other. "

"Aren't we already doing that?" He questioned.

"Good point but those are my conditions." She smirked triumphantly.

"Fine that seems fair it's a deal Granger."

"I also have a few questions' Malfoy. "

"Ask away." He waved his hand in a continue on motion.

"Does Dumbledore know about the tournament, you picking me to help you and about us leaving? When do we leave? How do we get there? "She asked all these questions in rapid succession, but her body language was slightly off. She was probably worried about how Potter and Weasley would take all this. Draco clenched one of his fists into a ball and spoke normally even though he really wanted to shout at her to focus.

"Yes Dumbledore is aware. We are going to have to travel to the tournament using as little magic as possible in order to cross the boarders without being detected. First we will take a boat to France and figure out the rest as we go. We leave tonight, so get everything packed. I'll go to the hospital wing and potions storage to stock up on any potions and ingredients we might need." Since I probably will not be able to feed for a while, I will have to make a trip to the forest to feed. .

"Also If you're so worried about saint Potter and side kick weasel, then write them a letter. They will get it tomorrow when we are already gone."

"Why can't I tell them tonight? Why can't I talk to them tomorrow?" She turned her furious gaze toward him.

"Because the next ship to France won't be for another month, Plus you know that if told ahead of time Potter and Weasley would never let you go. "

With that he stood up and disappeared quickly down the stairs not even giving her time to react or say anything.

He stormed into the forest his eyes searching for a deer or something to feed from. During his talk with Dumbledore earlier that night, the Headmaster had mentioned that should he have the need he had permission to feed in the Forbidden forest. It made Draco wonder whether the old coot knew he would lose his temper. Shaking the thought out of his head, Draco spotted a deer across the clearing from him. As he ran after the deer the wind picked up around him kicking up the leaves of the forest floor into the air behind him. Silently he came up beside the deer and tackled it from the side knocking it into the ground, easily pinning it.

A burst of unexpected rage spread through his body, filling him with the need to sick his fangs into something. He bit into the side of the deer's neck injecting numbing venom into its main vein, so it wouldn't feel any pain. He fed quickly, the blood calming the rage. He pulled away before the heart beat stopped.

Hoping to ease the deer's passing he stroked the beast's neck soothingly. The creature sensing the remorse relaxed under his touch and he watched as the light slowly faded from its eyes.

He watched as the spirit of the deer slowly emerged from the body. It nudged his hand affectionately before bouncing off into nothing. _That was strange, _he thought to himself.

Ever since he became a vampire he had read everything he could get his hands on about vampires and nothing in all the books he read did it say anything about seeing something like this. He made a note to ask Granger sometime. She may have heard something like this Just not now. He felt he had to keep this a secret.

He closed his eyes the new blood heightening his senses he stood up and walked back to the castle, making his way down to the dungeons much calmer. Once in the potions classroom he approached the potions cabinet and muttered the counter spells to open the storage. Quickly he proceeded to grabbed all ingredients that he thought would come in handy during the upcoming adventure.

He placed them in his bag before going to the hospital wing grabbing any and all potions they could possibly need, preparing for any emergency he could think of that they might encounter and then went back to Granger's dorm room to wait for her.

Sitting back down on her bed; he noticed that all her stuff was gone except for a beaded bag that was lying on the bottom of her bed. He took it carefully, he felt its weightlessness. He opened it slowly just in case it wasn't what he thought it was. He soon found that it had an extension charm on it. Feeling satisfied that it was indeed her travel bag he put what he had gathered from the potions cabinet and hospital wing carefully into it.

He sighed and laid down waiting, still pondering the deer.

Meanwhile Hermione was up in the owlery writing a long letter explaining everything to Harry and Ron. Apart from the owls occasionally hooting and swooping over head with that nights prey it was quiet and peaceful. The only other sound that could be heard was the soft scratching of a quill on parchment. When she was done, and satisfied with what she had written she attached it to Hedwigs leg. Using her finger she gently scratched lovingly at the snowy owls chest as she relayed specific instructions.

"Wait until tomorrow at breakfast to give this to Harry, alright?"

Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers in pride showing she understood and nibbled Hermione's finger affectionately before flying back to her perch to rest.

With a sigh she slowly got up and left the owerly and back to the Gryffindor tower, being careful not to be caught by Filch or his cat Misses Norris. She didn't feel like detention or trying to explain why she was out of bed at 3 in the morning to the teachers. She looed around the castle as she walked back, memorizing the landscape halls and even the lake. This could very well be the last time she would ever see Hogwarts and she wanted to remember how things were right then with the best detail she possibly could.

When she got back to the dormitory she noticed Draco was already waiting. He must of fed for she noticed he was a little less pale than he was before they had parted ways. His eyes were now also no longer red and back to their familiar silver blue. Hermione may not have liked Draco on a good day, but , even she had to admit his eyes were his best feature. Not only for the beautiful shade that they were, but for the fact that they gave so much away if one learned to read them. Something she had noticed during one of their many glaring contests.

"Ready?" He asked moving to stand in front of her, his hand holding out her bag for her.

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be, lead the way _Malfoy" _She said in a playful yet annoyed tone as she took her bag. Trying to cover up the unease she was feeling.

"As you wish _Granger_." He said taking the bait and joining in the familiar back and forth banter that were more often than not insults; as he lead the way downstairs. The banter was a comfort for both of them. Something familiar and normal in their not familiar or normal circumstances.

Hermione reluctantly followed Draco out of the girls dormitories and took one last look at the boys dormitories as she past them. She became sad that she was leaving her best freins behind. She had never done anything without them before and felt guilt that she was leaving at such short noticed, she would have much preferred to tell them in person.

Once they were out of the castle they made their way quickly toward Hogsmeade. However the progression was slow and Draco quickly got impatient and with no warning, and much to her surprise, he picked her up bridal style startling her into wrapping her arm around his neck for support and began to run.

It took just moments for them to reach the nearest muggle town once they passed through Hogsmeade. He put her down when they reached the harbor. Once her feet hit the ground she shook, one going that fast was scary and without any warning was worse. The second reason was she was angry.

Hermione conjured up a pillow and began to hit Draco hard with it.

"Don't…you…ever…do…that…again…without…any…warning!" She said between hits. Draco just laughed uncontrollably at her. Her anger was obviously a great source of amusment for him. Which didn't calm her down in the slightest, in fact it made her hit him harder with the pillow, which like her words didn't seem to be affecting him either. This was the second time he had startled her in one night. Two points to Malfoy.

"You Arse Malfoy!" She huffed after she hit him one more time for good measure.

"Hey, I got us here in time didn't I?" He asked grabbing the pillow before her last hit with the pillow could touch him and throwing it into the water. He took her arm ignoring her as she growled at him. _Stupid ferret _she thought. Reluctantly following him as he lead her to an open window which he knelt under.

"Step on my hand and I'll push you up alright?"

"Yeah, I am a bit to short to reach it on my own thanks. "

"No problem your light anyway "

She chuckled and walked over and stepping on his hand allowing him to give her a boost her up, she was able to grab the ledge and pull her self up and through the window. She looked around the dark room they appeared to be in the torage docks, for there were boxes of supplies all over the room. Once she got a good look around she turned to help him up.

"The coast is cl…" She cut off for she caught him jumping into the window, his hands clutching the sides of the window to pull himself in and then jumped onto the ground next to her in a crouch.

"Show off." She muttered giving him a sideways glare.

He just smirked and gave her a wink, "I couldn't resist babe"

She gagged in disgust. "Ugh , you're such a prat! And don't call me babe!" She hissed.

"Insults Granger, I thought we agreed to be civil." He teased. "Hey, at least I'm not calling you mud blood."

He had a point, She scowled and went over to the door to check the hallway. "We should wait until we get out to sea more before going up on deck, just incase, and the coast is clear I don't think they will be down here the security on this boat is extremely lacking."

After a couple of hours Hermione walked with Draco carefully and silently onto the deck and toward the cabins. Hermione watched curiously as Draco put his ear up to each door in turn, assumingly listening for a heartbeat or heartbeats.

"This ones empty!" He hissed as they reached the last cabin in the hallway.

She sighed with relief she had begun to worry that there wouldn't be any empty ones. She unlocked the dor whispering _Alohamora _ under her breath and pointing her wand at the key hole there was a soft _click _sound as it unlocked and the door swung open from the inside. She stepped inside quickly assessing the room with her eyes before turning to Draco noticing he hadn't come inside yet.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get the keys, it would look suspicious tomorrow if we walked around without keys." With that he turned on his heels and ran disappearing into the shadows.

She sighed and sat down on the bed nearest the door and tucked her legs underneath her, she dug into her beaded bag and got her journal and a pen from within it and started to catalog the days events. Everything was happening so quickly she needed to stop to breath and register what was going on around her. She needed to be prepared for anything, to do that she needed a clear head.

20 minutes later she had already finished writing and had her nose buried in one of her favorite muggle books _Heart of Darkness_ by Joseph Conrad. Classics were her favorite hands down and already carried some around with her. When Draco finally returned with the keys causing her to look up from her book.

"Do you ever stop reading Granger?"

"No, do you have the keys?"

"Yes, I got the bloody keys. Took forever security may be lax on this ship concerning luggage and supplies but that is only because they have everyone near the captains cabin. Had to memorize when they walked away and for how long to get them."

She nodded and was going to go back to reading her book when she noticed Draco again hadn't moved from the door.

"You can come in, I won't bite." She sighed exasperatedly, having him standing and staring at her rubbed her the wrong way.

"It's not that, your on the bed by the door."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She groaned why thinking. _What is it with men always wanting to sleep nearest the door! Harry and Ron do this too. _

"Nothing just, can we switch? I'm sure the one by the window is more comfortable anyway it has more pillows."

"Whatever Malfoy, I'll move but only because I'm to tired to argue." She grabbed her bag and book, switching to the bed nearest the window. It was in fact more comfortable the mattress was hardly used so it was softer and she was able to lay down comfortably. She rested her head on her arm looking over at Malfoy who had finally left the door way.

He had laid down in a way that was faceing the door his wand still clutched in his hand. As Hermione started to nod off she noticed that he had quickly fallen asleep but his body language was tense and alert suggesting he was still awake. She knew he was asleep by the fact that he was no longer breathing.

She was temporarily confused until he remembered that she had read vampires could hear and feel everything going on around them even when they were in their "Restful" State for they never truly slept. It was more of a trance than anything and given the situation, Malfoy probably wanted to be ready if anything happened. _Boys. _she thought but was strangely comforted.

She two was on edge but found it much harder to go to sleep, but eventually sleep overcame her, like Malfoy however she kept a tight grip on her wand.

"_What of the malfoy boy?" A man asked his companion to the right of him, before turning toward his leader who was a few inches shorter than the middle figure who spoke and the one on the other side. All three of them wearing cloaks. _

_They were in a small room with a large seeing bowl in front of them. Misty wisps of smoke swirled around the bowl counter clock wise and around the image of the newborn vampire and disturbingly a witch. _

"_We need to keep an eye on him, out of all the newborns and our fellow vampires competing, he will be the threat. Especially if he manages to bring the witch with him. _

"_M'lord, why does he still have his wizarding powers? They should have been neutralized when he was turned, also wasn't it your idea to let them bring companions?" The one on the right asked looking into the seeing stone with interest. _

_Their leader frowned, the only tell-tale sign that he had become pensive as he thought._

"_I have my Suspicions , I hope for our sake that I'm mistaken. As for telling them to bring a companion, I didn't tell them that they would survive being brought here. This is a test to see how strong the newborns really are, to see if they can protect them. Though I hope the witch won't survive if she figures out our plans.. _

"_I doubt she will milord, she doesn't seem all that strong" Said the middle and tallest figure. _

"_Looks can be deceiving Malfas, never ever underestimate a woman. They may look weak but that doesn't mean a thing. Take it from someone who has underestimated a woman before. I still live to regret it." _

"_Why so much attention on this particular new born?" Malfas asked tentivley. _

"_He is important to my plan, we need the Malfoy boy, hes a threat yes if he is who I think he is, but I need him regardless. If he succeeds on keeping that witch alive we have problems It will be much harder to get him to do what I need him to do." _

"_Dalaf!" He turned his attention to the one on the far right. "Get the cleaners on these two, tell them not to harm the boy, but gill the girl. _

"_Yes milord" he bowed and turned on his heel swiftly leaving the room. _

"_I will go tend to the preparations." Malfas said before he to left. Now it was just the leader standing by the pensive but he was no longer studying the boy. His gaze seemed to be transfixed on the girl, his jaw clenching. After a few moments he began to speak to the darkness. _

"_We have problems, I fear that is them, I hope I am wrong." _

_There was no reply except for a faint growling and chuffing as a black panther walked up to sit beside him. It's head when sitting reached his waist. He petted the giant cat before leaving the room with it. _

**Authors Note: Well here is part four, I hope you liked it! Chapter five is being edited by me so it may take a bit. That's why this one took forever because the second pov and third pov I had to edit since my beta has been busy and I rather not bother her with it. **


	5. Attack

**Authors note: First off, I do not own Harry Potter. Second Its been months since I've heard from my beta for this story so I'm going to assume I don't have one anymore. I edited this to the best of my abilities and I apologize for any mistakes. Also this was my very first attempt at a fighting scene. So I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was the first to wake up the next morning. Not that he really slept he rested he still felt and heard everything going on around him. Despite the uneasy feeling he had at the pit of his stomach he had rested well. He chalked this up to having Granger's regular breathing become a focal point for him to focus on. Instead of focusing on the whole ship he just had to concentrate on making sure nothing happened to her or himself.

When he sat up he turned his head to look out the window, estimating how much time he had left before sunrise. Not long by the looks of the pink horizon, but it hadn't risen yet, which was lucky for him. He quickly got up and picked up his cloak from the floor where he had discarded it the night before and drew the hood over his head shadowing his face and dug into his robes pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on sunglasses he had charmed to repel more of the sun than was normally possible for sunglasses to block.

He needed all the protection he could get, and he would have to keep out of the sun as much as possible. Possibly avoiding the top deck completely, prolonged exposure like being up top; would cause him severe burns. He could handle the sun in small quantities only.

He looked over at Granger every time she moved, which was quite a lot and made him worry that she was having a nightmare, not that he would admit to worrying. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy' did not worry over anything. He watched as the sun rose and started to shine in her face. She wrinkled her nose and rolled onto her side so her back was facing to him but other wise did not stir.

Looking at the clock he noticed Hermione was sleeping in. Even after he was turned she was generally up before he was; and before he was turned and he went to the great hall in the mornings, she was always one of the first there and was studying at the table. He couldn't once remember her eating. He assumed she ate before he even got out of the Slytherin dorms.

He tried shaking her awake so she could at least eat, but nothing woke her. After his sixth failed attempt he began to pace. _Come on Granger _He thought bitterly. After a while he gave up and started to do quick routine searches of the ship. It may have just been his imagination or paranoia but he felt like someone was watching them. By the time it was noon he was convinced something was seriously wrong, she still hadn't woken up.

He was coming back after his twelfth rotation and going to try to wake Granger up for the eighteenth time, It was 7'o'clock at night he hoped he could wake her this time. When he caught scent of someone, not Hermione near the room they were staying in. He sank into the shadows created by the hall and crept silently closer watching the male pace back and forth in front of the door. He appeared to be talking on some weird metal/plastic device in his hand. It was square with a long antennae, Someone was replying and there was an odd sound between replies and answers.

The Sailor was talking in a language he didn't understand. It sounded vaguely like Bulgarian, but wasn't quite. He watched the sailor for a moment longer and stepped out of the shadows as the man was trying to unlock the door.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked silkily and calmly. Giving him a questioning tone but made sure to underline a threat. He held the room key's up showing him that it was his room. He moved to stand in front of the door. Leaning against it he crossed his arms over his chest. The sunglasses and hood hiding his now blood red eyes.

"U-uh n-no sir!, Sorry to bug you. I-I was just passing through! Yeah…that's all just passing through." With that he ran down the ships corridor.

_What's he up to? _He thought and moved to follow him but stoped dead when he heard Grangers unmistakable scream. The same one that had haunted him since his aunt tortured her last year. Deciding Hermione was more important he quickly unlocked the door and ran into the room. Running over to her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He looked down and added. "Hermione what's going on?" Her arms were bleeding, she was pale and white as a sheet. Tearing off a piece of the bed sheets he started to cover the gashes on her arms. He tried to act normal. The scream unnerved him and as he looked at her pale face he noticed her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She looked awful.

_I have tormented her for years, She's never been this upset. I've never seen her like this. Seems the bookworm has a softer side she doesn't want anyone to see.._

The fact that she was venerable in front of him didn't seem to bother her at the moment. When he knew for a fact she would rather burn a library than appear hurt or venerable in front of him.

"Are you ok?" He repeated worried about the wounds which were starting to close up on there own. Grabbing her bag he accio'd a blood replenishing potion and handed it to her.

"D-draco, you're alright!" She cried out and wrapped her arms tightly around him. _Please please please for the love of merlin bring granger back to normal! _He thought desperately.

"Well of course I'm ok. I'm Draco Malfoy, It would take a lot to get me hurt. Now you didn't answer my question" He awkwardly patted her on the back with one hand before pushing her away. Now that things had calmed down some the scent of her blood was damn near impossible for him to ignore.

"Stupid, arrogant ferret!" She growled hitting him on the head hard with her pillow.

"What is it with you and pillows!" He growled taking the pillow from her.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well, I don't quite know what those wounds were. I expect they are from the dream." I wasn't myself, and you weren't your self. but I sensed I was her and you were him."

Draco Nodded but it didn't make sense to him. "So we were other people in this dream?"

"Yes, I can't remember most of the dream. I remember the end though, this figure stabbed me and was cutting me open and you-well the person that you were- were dying and I remember trying to help you but everything became blurry and then I woke up bleeding. It felt so real! "

"Calm down Hermione, it was only a nightmare. You're wounds seemed to be caused by your own magic. Some witches and wizards who have lucid nightmares like you described. It feels so real to them that their magic will lash out and create the wounds that happen to them in the dream. It is usually in an attempt to wake them up.

"Oh, well...it's good to know that it was just a nightmare"

"You have been asleep for 16 hours. " Draco informed her.

"I did what? I've lost so much time I was supposed to map out a plan to get us to where we were supposed to go and do last minute research! How could you have let me sleep so long!"

"Damn it Hermione calm down. You are acting crazier than a hippogriff"

"Crazy? I'm crazy? Who's the one that set fire to my robes!" She glared at him sternly. But, instead of making him feel fear he started to laugh. _Now this Is the Granger I know! _He thought before saying. "I forgot about that. That was brilliant"

She appeared to want to reply but he held his hand up to silence her and she glared. The ship had become too quiet. Granger seemed to have noticed as well for her expression changed to a fighting and determined one. The both reached into their robes to pull out their wands and headed out of their cabins.

Hermione had taken ahold of Draco's wrist and he was going to shake her off when he noticed she hadn't cast lumos. She could probably barely see. He on the other hand could see at night as well as he could during the day. So he fought his urge to shake her hand off . At least she wasn't giving away their position.

They cautiously looked around everywhere before going onto the deck. He spelled the death and decay before several men and a couple of women appeared on the deck with them.

There were about 20 vampires surrounding them now on the deck, several blocking the exit stairs and one at the above floor near the captains cabin. Hermione and Draco at once both started casting_ incendio _jets of flames coming out of their wands wrapping around the vampires burning a few severely. Draco ran ahead and was able to snap the nearest ones neck without any difficulty, it wouldn't kill him but it did slow the vampire down.

He did this with three others as he backed up near Hermione who then created a circle of Fire around them both. Both of them sending spells and hexes to get them at a distance. They seemed to be impervious to most. For they bounced off or had no affects what so ever.

The only two spells that made any difference was Incendio and Stupefy. Together they knocked out 10 and the others had all retreated . Draco thought frantically ahead planning his next move. The one surveying the scene jumped down in front of the ring of Fire.

He was defiantly the leader for the others that were not stunned or knocked out cold backed up, hissing. The fire reflecting off of their wicked and pale skin. Their eyes were all a yellowish color and they smelled of death and decay. Even Hermione must of smelled it for her nose wrinkled .

"Give us the girl Draco." The leader spoke in a voice that sounded like blades cutting against iron. Harsh, cold, and full of malice. His skin was gaunt and his hair stringy, oily, and unkempt. His fangs were sharp but several lower teeth were missing. "She is a threat to our kind. Hand her over."

"Fat chance, find your own with to torment. This ones mine." Draco spoke in an easy tone, but he was far from relaxed.

"Who are you?" he asked holding the wand tightly at his side taking side steps as the two started to circle the inner and outer flame. Hermione seemed to know what Draco was planning for she kept still.

"I'm dimitri, Head cleaner, It is my job to make sure you are not distracted Give us the girl. We won't hurt her…much." He cackled an ear splitting noise that made Hermione flinch beside him and his own ears ring.

"No, I do not think so." Before Hermione could even blink he picked her up again and jumped over the flames to the railing and then down off the ship. Flicking his wand a rug shot out of Hermione's bag. Catching them and flying off. Leaving the group cursing.

Flying carpets were Illegal but he didn't care. And didn't dare to relax until they were a safe distance away from the ship. Once he was certain they couldn't follow he looked over at Hermione and started healing the few cuts and bruises she had gotten in her own fight.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, pissed off and annoyed but alright. What was that about. They had asked you to bring someone!"

"They think you are a threat to them obviously. They do have reason to be afraid, I they are hiding something they have a right to fear you. You would figure it out and I think they have done their research and know that.

They went silent for a while until he lowered the carpet in an alley just outside the wilder lands of France. He sighed turning to Granger, Got any ideas where to go from here?

"Several."

* * *

"_This is not good! Dalaf, keep a closer eye on their every move. I need to know everything about them. Their strengths weaknesses. We can't let them win…" The leader to the left as always spoke quickly and with a venom that had the other two shaking. "Get Damien and Damascus on this! Inform axel that we have a threat that will heading in his direction." _

_He had barely finished speaking when their was a whooshing sound of robes as Dalaf had disappeared. _

"_This isn't good. He is stronger than I expected. And that woman…." He thought bitterly. He had to do something and do it fast. _

_He moved to a desk and started scribbling a letter and once finished he handed it to the eagle by the window sill. Who took off with it. He needed more information. Better men than he had failed because they didn't have adequate information on their enemy. He was no fool. _


End file.
